Final Battle
by Kushala Mizanin Karpusi
Summary: Final AFF Cup kali ini sangat menyakitkan bagi seorang Indonesia,Warning Inside,Mind To RnR?


**Title: Final Battle**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Melayucest ( Indonesia X Malaysia )**

**Summary: Di Final AFF cup leg 1, saat sang adik mengalahkan si kakak dengan amat memalukan**

**Warning: Abal, gaje, garing, cacat, typo, deelel**

**Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya sensei **

**Saya dendam kesumat sama mereka.. GANYANG! GANYANG! GANYANG MALAYSIAAAA! WOOOHHOOO! #galau**

**Lupakan lattip an di atas, dan siapkan kantung angin bagi para penderita asma, lalu sediakan paying sebelum hujan(?), akhir kata, ENJOY!**

Senyum sempat mengembang di wajah seorang pemuda Indonesia sebelum berangkat ke tempat adiknya yang –coret-biadab-coret- manis itu

Tapi itu hanya untuk sesaat…

"GOOOOOOOLLLL!" teriak si kakak saat Christian Gonzales, seorang pemainnya sempat memasukan sebuah gol ke dalam gawang para pemain adiknya

"GONZALEEEEESS~! AI LOP YU PUUUULLLL!" sementara si pemain hanya bias merinding disko mendengar namanya disebut dengan embel-embel sayang dibelakangnya

Namun apa boleh dikata, si hakim garis sialan itu mengatakan Off side

"UUAAAPPPAAAHH!"

"Makan tuh Ndon! kakak nista!"

Sementara orang yang disebut Ndon itu hanya terduduk lemas dengan mulut berbusa

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"MALON ANJING! APA-APAAN ITU KIPER GUA YANG AWESOME ITU LU SOROT LASER!"

"Yeiy~ Bang Markus Kepalanya mengkilap~"

"M-MALOOON!"

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian seorang Markus, Kiper Seksi dari Indonesia, 'ngambek' dan berniat menghentikan permainan

"Apaan tuh? Gua godain dikit doang ngambek! Kiper lu childish amat Ndon!"

"Gara-gara lu juga Malon Bangsat! GRROOAAARRR!"

Terjadilah kepulan asap dari tempat kakak beradik Melayu itu bertengkar, namun para polisi lebih memilih mengamankan para pemain dan supporter dari pada harus melerai dua orang idiot itu sedang –coret-menyemei-coret- mencakari satu sama lain

Ada yang mau ikut nonton bersama saya? Ini seperti melihat pertengkaran kakak beradik Anna dan Nina Williams!

Oke, saya tau, saya bukan lagi buat Crossover, kembali ke cerita

Seperti yang kita lihat, kedua kakak beradik yang cinta-bilang-benci ini sedang -coret-bercumbu-coret- Baku hantam di tepi lapangan, sehingga seorang Yongki Ari Bowo tidak melaksanakan corner kick nya sedari tadi

Akhirnya mereka memilih bertengkar di tempat yang menurut mereka terpencil

Tapi readers sekalian sudah tahu bahwa otak mereka itu bodoh, jadi yang mereka bilang terpencil itu justru adalah tempat yang mencolok, Yaitu **Tengah Lapangan**

Namun bagaimanapun juga wilayah itu adalah bekas jajahan si baka beralis tebal yang pasti kalian sudah tahu namanya, jadi bagaimanapun juga masih ada 'bekas' sihir dari si Arhur Kirkland itu

langsung ke inti permasalahan, kedua personifikasi Negara Indonesia dan Malaysia itu layaknya si personifikasi sebuah Negara yang saya juga lupa namanya, mereka Invisible

dengan hawa keberadaan yang lebih tipis dari angin itu, kalian boleh mengacungkan jempol kepada kedua orang ini.. dan hei! barusan itu jurusnya Emily de Rochefort kan? Memang sang Adik Plagiator

nah,Kalian Lihat barusan Firman Utina tersandung di tengah lapangan? Inilah ulah kakak beradik Hina itu

maafkan jari jemari saya yang mengetik OOT barusan,bisa kita lanjutkan?

Setelah dua Negara melayu ini selesai bertengkar, selesai diobati, sang adik, Malaysia yang diobati dengan perawatan kilat kelas satu ala Phantomhive, namun sang kakak yang hanya diberi Bet*di*e, hanya dengan melihat ini pun, kita tahu bahwa Negeri ini memang pilih kasih

Sekarang, mereka berdua kembali menonton tim negeri mereka saling adu, tapi yang terjadi sekarang, justru kenaasan bagi Indonesia

"GOOOOLLL! MAMPUS LU INDOOONN!"

"SIALAN! OFF SIDE NOH! OFF SIDE!" 

Tapi papan skor menunjukkan 1-0 untuk Malaysia sekarang

"MALON LAKNAT! LU BAYAR WASIT KAN! NGAKU!"

Sang Adik hanya bersiul-siul peuh kemenangan

Namun malang sekali nasibmu Hindia Belanda! Tak Cukup adikmu menyiksa sampai disitu, lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang

Yup! Saya bisa lihat sekarang dirimu terkapar lemah tak berdaya, **BANYAK** Warga negeramu yang sudah kehilangan harapan atas kau, termasuk saya sendiri

Samar-samar kau mendengar, ada warga negaramu yang berkata seperti "GONZALES! MANA TARINGMU!" Atau "DASAR GARUDA PICEK!" dan "MARKUS! AKU PADAMU!" oke, coret yang terakhir

Tapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah 2-0 untuk adikmu yang ingin membalas dendam atas kekalahan 5-1 waktu itu

"M-Maloon! J-jangan kasar kasar! Kasian tuh pemain gua!"

"EMANG GUA PIKIRIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Adikmu malah mengabaikan permintaanmu, justru sekarang dia tertawa layaknya Bryan Fury

OKE! NGERTI! GUA TAU GUA BUKAN LAGI BUAT CROSSOVER!

Sabarlah Nesia, saya tidak tahan ( baca: jijik ) melihat dirimu yang nangis darah itu, saya tahu ini berat bagimu karna adikmu yang durhaka itu sekarang memperbesar selisih menjadi 3-0

Banyak para pendukung garuda yang sudah pergi dari stadium terlebih dahulu karna sudah tidak ingin merasakan penderitaan yang lebih, sebuah pertunjukkan pembantaian dari sebuah tim yang dijuluki Mesin Diesel, Malaysia

Mungkin kau harus belajar dari pengalaman seperti adikmu itu

Memasuki Loss time 8 menit, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil, tim-mu tidak menunjukkan taringnya sama sekali

Akhirnya berakhirlah pertandingan menyedihkan itu dengan kau yang tewas di tangan adikmu sendiri

Tapi kau pun menyadari sesuatu, kau tahu, baik kau maupun adikmu itu adalah sesama jago kandang

"Malon! Tunggu Pembalasan Gua di Gelora Bung Karno!"

"Siapa takut!"

Dan chapter ini ditutup dengan adu deathglare antara dua orang ini

**-TBC-**

**Yah,saya tau! Saya ngaku salah kok! Saya tau dosa saya! Yaitu gak ngapdet 3 FF yang lain dan malah buat baru kan?**

**Mohon maaf buat pengikut kisah "Jika Para Nation Jadi Santri" dan "What The Hell With Them",tapi saya lagi gak ada ide buat lanjutin.. Mungkin Januari aja ya!**

**Eniwei, Mind to Review? #nunjuknunjuktulisandibawah**


End file.
